


5 Times Mac Wears Jack's T-shirts

by KatieComma



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jack's T-shirts, M/M, Romance, They're just the cutest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieComma/pseuds/KatieComma
Summary: Mac has a thing for wearing Jack's t-shirts.Who knew Jack would like it so much too?NOTE: this has totally turned into a 5 Times that are all unrelated. I reached out for suggestions/requests and none of them really fit into the same universe... but I loved them ALL... so these five times are just five totally separate times in five AUs that are ALL unrelated. Hope that's ok with everyone! ;) You stand warned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I went back and reread that sad stuff I wrote about Jack dying to the Ghost... and I needed some happy MacDalton fluff in my life... so this exists now...

Wearing Jack’s t-shirts is Mac’s favourite thing.

Early in their relationship it feels strange, taboo. Mac wants it so badly, but asking for one, or just taking one, doesn’t feel right. So Mac waits. Waits until the day he can slide the soft cotton on and smell Jack all around him. The waiting almost kills him.

But then one day in the Phoenix lab, Mac spills some chemicals on his button-down and ruins it entirely. The stupid stuff even leaks through to his thin t-shirt underneath.

Jack, impeccable timing as always, comes through the lab doors just as Mac is pulling the second shirt off and tossing it into the garbage.

“Woah, woah, handsome,” Jack jokes as he approaches, his eyes travelling up and down Mac’s body. “You’re gonna blind everybody in the building walkin’ around like that. I think you need to spend some more time at the beach my friend.” Jack reaches out to touch, and Mac tenses pleasurably in anticipation, but Jack thinks better of it while Jill is in the room working on some project or another, and pulls his hand back.

Mac laughs at the joke and breathes out heavily. The way Jack’s pupils grow larger, Mac hasn’t been able to hide the excitement he’s feeling very well.

Jack’s voice gets serious. “Well, you can’t exactly keep experimentin’ on stuff with no shirt on,” he says, “you’ve got a spare in your locker, right?”

Mac nods, grabs a lab coat to wrap up in, and they walk together to the locker room. 

They both always keep spare clothes around in a go-bag in their lockers in case they need to jump on a plane right away and head off for a few days on a mission.

Mac opens his locker and remembers suddenly that he used his last go-bag and forgot to replace it. His locker is empty.

“Well hoss, looks like you’re walkin’ around shirtless all day,” Jack jokes, leaning against the lockers and crossing his arms. “Seems like Patty’s gonna have some words for you. Might even send you up to HR. I can show you the way if you like. Not that I’m complainin’ about watchin’ you walk around with no shirt on all day but-”

Mac sighs, frustrated, closes his locker and leans back against it. “I’ll just run home and grab something,” he says.

“Naw, you won’t,” Jack replies, still grinning and looking like he’s trying to use X-ray vision on the lab coat Mac’s still holding tight around himself.

“Well I’ve got no clothes here, so I don’t know how you figure-”

“My spare’s here,” Jack says, opening his locker and fishing in his bag. He tugs out something black. “Just wear one’a mine.”

It shouldn’t feel so intimate, but it does. Even the offer gives Mac goosebumps. He hadn’t expected it, hadn’t even hoped, but here is Jack, holding out a black t-shirt.

Mac takes the little pile of fabric almost reverently, and when their eyes meet, Jack’s face is serious. Apparently it’s not just Mac that’s getting something out of this.

Jack watches while Mac strips off the lab coat and slowly pulls on the t-shirt. They’ve had sex, lots of sex, but somehow this feels more intimate.

The shirt is too big, just the way Mac had expected. After all, Jack’s chest is so much broader than Mac’s. It hangs loose, but in that perfect way that caresses Mac’s skin each time he moves.

When he turns back to Jack, there’s almost no iris left in those dark brown eyes. It’s all black with want. It sends a shiver up Mac’s spine. Who knew a plain black t-shirt could be all the foreplay two guys would ever need?

They made a deal early on: never at work. No kissing, no touching, no sweet words, or dirty words, or any words said about their relationship. Riley’s brought it up a few times, Bozer once, and each time they shot down the conversation and moved on to work related topics.

But in the locker room, Mac wearing Jack’s t-shirt for the first time, they both break those rules.

“Does it look ok?” Mac asks, his voice deeper than he intends.

Jack steps closer, his quickened breathing reflected in the rapid rising and falling of his chest. “It looks damn perfect,” he replies before he runs his hands up under that t-shirt.

The touch of soft cotton on his skin giving way to Jack’s warm, rough fingers is enough to make an obscene noise come out of Mac’s throat, followed by the words: “holy shit.”

Jack comes closer still, sliding those hands around to Mac’s back as he nuzzles Mac’s cheek near his ear. “You look so good in my shirt,” Jack all but groans.

“Is that right?” Mac wants it to come out sexy and cocky, but it comes out needy and desperate instead.

Mac is definitely late getting back to his experiment. And they break so many rules all in one shot.


	2. K-I-S-S-I-N-G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Mac are back at the Dalton Family Ranch and Mac just doesn't have a THING to wear... until he raids Jack's bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one goes out to lavendersblues - and thank you for "Ranchpicking" this for me m'dear!
> 
> Characters in this are courtesy of lavendersblues' Ranchverse fic: Deep in the Heart of Texas!!! Thank you for letting me use your OC's!!! Because they are brilliant and beautiful and so full of life!!! 
> 
> Everyone should go read Deep in the Heart of Texas - it's wonderful.

Mac checked the washer, but it still had at least a half hour to go, and every single thing he’d brought was in it.

Mac always packed light; a habit instilled in him by his grandfather and the army. And since he’d packed light, and Jack had been dragging him into one messy situation after another from one end of the ranch to the other, every piece of clothing he’d brought was speckled in mud or soaked with sweat; or both. Except for the boxers he was wearing, which had escaped the mud puddle he’d landed in only an hour before. The rest of his clothing was turning circles in Mama Dalton’s washing machine.

He’d just have to improvise.

Back in the room he was sharing with Jack, he pulled Jack’s bag out of the closet and dug through it until he found a t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans that would work. It was Jack’s tightest pair of jeans; his “fancy, going out on the town” jeans; his “my ass looks great in these” jeans. He wasn’t wrong. But because they were Jack’s tightest pair of jeans, they fit Mac's smaller frame best.

Mac walked out into the sunshine, and stopped on the front porch to take in the sight in front of him.

Jack was laid out flat on the grass, wrestling with his cousins. His little cousins. The family tree was a bit… gnarled… and Jack’s cousins were under the age of ten.

“Manny! Iz!” Jack called out the boys’ nicknames. “Come on now boys, we talked about this!” A bit of huffed laughter. “Tickling is unsportsmanlike conduct unbecoming of a Dalton!” The last sentence devolved into laughter from Jack at the onslaught. 

It was a perfect sound for a perfect day.

“Alright,” Jack said, “that’s the way it’s gonna be… Then I ain’t playin’ fair either!” After the last sentence Jack surged up from the ground, a cousin in each arm and hefted them up off the ground as he stood.

There was something deeply attractive about Jack being able to just lift two people off the ground like they weighed nothing at all. Little people, sure, but people nonetheless. And they were putting up a fight; kicking and flailing.

“ _Ay Díos mio_ , Jack Wyatt Dalton!” Michelle’s accented voice rang out across the yard. “Don’t you drop _mi hijos_ on their heads now. Jacob’s done it one too many times already.”

Jack hefted Manny over one shoulder and continued to dangle Iz in the other hand. The boys were cackling hysterically.

“Mama always said that gettin’ dropped on my head is what gave me all my smarts,” Jack replied to Michelle. “’S’good for ‘em.”

“For the record Blackjack, I never once said anything of the sort,” Linda said as she brushed past Mac on her way out of the house.

Jack turned his attention to his mother’s comment, but his eyes lingered on Mac. He set his cousins down carefully and playfully pushed them both in the direction of their mother.

“You boys go on now,” Jack said, “help your mother finish settin’ the table.”

Manny and Iz took off in the general direction of their mother, but Mac doubted if they’d make it all the way there.

Jack wandered back toward the house, his eyes fixed on Mac as he brushed the grass and dirt from his clothes.

“You know, it’s not nice to tell lies about your mother,” Mac said. “Plus, she always hears everything, no matter where she is. It’s like magic.”

“You got that right Mac!” Linda yelled from across the yard.

Mac looked up, met her eye and smiled, when he looked back Jack was still coming toward him with a predatory look in his eye. Mac opted to be coy and leaned against the porch rail, crossing his arms.

“Wanna tell me what, exactly, you’re wearin’?” Jack asked, voice gruff.

“Oh,” Mac looked down as though he’d forgotten what he’d put on, “this little old thing?” He plucked at the hem of the t-shirt. “I needed something to wear after you pretty much threw me into that mud puddle. Didn’t think you’d mind.”

Jack’s face was stern, and anyone who didn’t know him better would have thought he was serious. But Mac knew Jack pretty damn well. “Well I do mind,” Jack tried for his badass scary interrogator voice, but Mac saw right through it. “You can’t mix that Skynard t-shirt with those jeans. Talk about tacky.”

Mac rolled his eyes. “Yeah, like anything would make a Skynard t-shirt not tacky?”

Jack took the few steps up onto the porch and stood dangerously close to Mac with _that_ look in his eye.

“What do you suggest?” Mac asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I suggest we get you on inside and outta these particular clothes,” Jack’s voice was soft, but still dangerous, his hands gently finding their way to rest on Mac’s hips. “And we should do it quickly before I embarrass myself in front of my family.”

“Oh really?” Mac licked his lips absently, and only realized after he’d done it that it was probably not the best idea.

Jack’s eyes widened as he watched Mac’s tongue. There were only dirty thoughts behind that look.

“You’re right,” Mac swallowed hard at being the focus of that look so close up. He thought he’d get used to it over time, but nope. “We should… I should… change into something… classier. You got any Aerosmith or Black Sabbath in that bag?”

“Inside,” Jack growled.

Mac turned and went through the front door, Jack’s hand on his lower back the entire time, radiating heat and intention through the soft cotton.

As soon as they turned into the hall Jack pushed Mac hard up against the wall, his breath hot and threatening against Mac’s neck. “You got any idea what you’re doin’ to me?” He asked. “Walkin’ around in that t-shirt’a mine…” He nibbled at Mac’s neck, lightly at first, and then harder.

“Oh, I know exactly what I’m doing,” Mac replied.

The screen door at the back of the house slammed, sudden and loud, the scrambling of little feet following.

Jack jumped back. Mac’s hand, fisted in Jack’s shirt, was ripped free with a jerk at the sudden motion. They weren’t quite quick enough, the boys having rounded the hallway corner too fast; the speed of the young.

“Sorry _Tío_!” Manny shouted. “Mamá said to tell you that _la cena esta casi lista_.”

“No problemo Manny,” Jack recovered quickly, his Delta instincts still strong despite his beet red face. “Tell her we’ll be out in a few.”

“Roger, _Tío Jack_!” Iz replied with a decent salute before the boys hightailed it and ran back outside, the screen door slamming.

As soon as the door slammed, Mac heard them start up together: “Jack and Mac sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love then comes marriage…” and then their voices carried them out of range.

Jack and Mac started laughing together. Mac walked over and fisted his hands in Jack’s shirt again. “We got the love part down,” Mac smiled and raised his eyebrow. “Next comes…”

“Angus MacGyver!” Jack scolded. “I know you didn’t just propose to me over a nursery rhyme.”

“Hey,” Mac said, kissing Jack softly, “I don’t make the rules.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dalton Ranch is a multilingual place, so have some translations:
> 
> Ay Dios mio - Oh my God
> 
> mi hijos - my boys
> 
> Tío - Uncle
> 
> la cena esta casi lista - dinner is almost ready


End file.
